Es un Ángel o es Mi Vida
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Siempre he creído que los ángeles no existen, la gente solo los utiliza de forma que los haga ver especiales, que se sientan importantes a la vista de los demás. Siempre escucho historias de ellos, que llegaron para iluminar su vida, que siempre las cuidas, cosas por el estilo. Una vez hubo una historia la cual me llamo la atención...
1. Chapter 1

Es Un Ángel o Es Mi Vida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bueno un fic que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza por varios días y se me ocurrió escribirlo.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE MENCIONEN NO ME PERTENCESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El Día De Mi Renacer.

Siempre he creído que los ángeles no existen, la gente solo los utiliza de forma que los haga ver especiales, que se sientan importantes a la vista de los demás. Siempre escucho historias de ellos, que llegaron para iluminar su vida, que siempre las cuidas, cosas por el estilo.

Una vez hubo una historia la cual me llamo la atención. Era una muchacha de no más de 19 años, su vida era solitaria, no tenía a nadie, su vida de pequeña fue horrible, el solo recordar me dan ganas de llorar.

Básicamente a sus 9 años su madre la corrió a la calle luego de que su hermana gemela falleciera.  
No olvido ese día que la encontré.

_*FB*_

_Corría…_

-¡déjenme en paz!...

_Mi corazón estaba acelerado a más no poder…._

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!...

_El agotamiento estaba llegando a mí… _

-no…puedo…más…

_Me detuve…_

-ERES MIA PRECIOSURA….

_Me metió en un callejón y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor…pero nada llego, abrí un ojo para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Pude ver a una niña pequeña de, al parecer mi edad, empujando a aquel hombre que me estaba persiguiendo. La niña no parecía estar bien se veía pálida y un sonrojo que parecía indicar que tenía fiebre. Vi como un tipo saco una navaja y se la clavó en el estómago. Quede horrorizada, la niña cayo a suelo encogida, escupiendo sangre y temblando._

_Aquel hombre de nuevo se acercó a mí, a paso lento, tomo mi cara, la navaja llena de sangre fue colocada en mi cuello. Sentí aquel metal que cortaba poco a poco mi piel._

_Mi mirada viajo hasta la niña en el piso que parecía perder más y más sangre, su mano se movió lentamente para alcanzar una botella de vidrio que estaba cercas. El segundo hombre que estaba vigilando que nadie llegara así que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_Regrese la mirada y se comenzaba a nublar, el metal que seguía cortando lentamente mi piel seguía derramando mi vida. Tome la mano del hombre en un vano intento de alejarlo, pero me fue imposible. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento el tipo cayó al piso con su cabeza sangrando. Yo caí al suelo respirando irregularmente. _

_Ella, esa pequeña niña estaba de pie con una botella rota en su mano, y con la otra sosteniéndose su herida sangrante. El otro tipo escucho y rápidamente regreso, se abalanzó sobre nosotras pero ella lo amenazo con la botella._

_-_vamos….l-levántate….

_Me susurro sin apartar la mirada del sujeto aquel._

_Me levante y salimos corriendo siendo de nuevo perseguidas. Mi salvadora estaba más pálida de lo que estaba antes. Sus manos ya eran totalmente rojas al igual que su ropa, que por ser blanca, se veía toda la sangre chorrear al piso._

_Ya no podía correr estaba temblando tanto que cayó al piso, la ayude a levantarse y seguir corriendo. Bueno casi corriendo. Estábamos cercas de mi casa, solo faltaba unas cuadras más._

_Voltee y el tipo nos estaba a punto de alcanzar. No podía, ya no podía resistir más. Pero esa niña arriesgo su vida por mí. Ella cada vez respiraba más lento y su agarre se iba aflojando._

_No, no, no, no puede ser está muriéndose, tenía que llevarla a mi casa para que mis padres la pudieran ayudar, pero ese tipo sigue detrás de nosotras. Mire a la misteriosa niña. Y casi me pongo a llorar, luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y por respirar, no pude evitar abrazarla más fuerte._

_Tropecé y caímos al suelo, respirar se me hacía muy difícil, la mire, tenía hilillos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos entre abiertos._

_Este era nuestro fin y yo tenía la impotencia de no poder ayudarla en su estado delirante. Cuando el hombre por fin nos alcanzó solo veía sombras. Se acercó a ella y le golpeo la cara con su puño desquitando toda su furia, a punto de rebanarle el cuello una segunda sombra llego y lo alejo de ella._

_-~Nanoha~…_

_Las voces eran un eco, mis ojos vidriados se abrieron despacio contemplando a mi hermano Kyouya._

_-a-ayu…dala…_

_Susurre sintiendo mojado mi cuello y volteando a verla. Un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando debajo de ella. Me asuste al ver que no se movía.  
Mi hermano me tomo en sus brazos con la intensión de llevarme al hospital pero lo detuve._

_-espera…_

_-¡que sucede!_

_Estaba asustado colocándome algo en el cuello para que dejara de sangrar._

_-¿Qué hay de ella?..._

_No podía dejarle ahí muriéndose._

_-¿la conoces?..._

_-no, pero…_

_-perdóname que te diga esto pero me preocupas más tu que una extraña que valla a saber de dónde es…._

_Jamás creí que mi hermano fuera así, viendo que la niña se movía débilmente, mire a mi hermano con algo de furia._

_-jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo así, y, para que sepas esa extraña me ha salvado la vida…_

_Medio grite desesperada por que con cada segundo que pasaba a ella se le iba la vida._

_-Na…no…ha_

_-d-d-descuiden…-(cof, cof)-llévatela….n-no se preocupen…_

_La mire asustada, intentaba levantarse pero estaba muy débil, y cayo de nuevo. Podía ver el rictus de dolor en su rostro. Se consiguió levantar temblando. Mi hermano se asustó, viendo tanta sangre y a la niña comenzando a caminar sin rumbo. No dio ni 5 pasos hasta que se desmayó._

_-vamos Kyouya tienes que ayudarla…_

_Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Lo más rápido que se pudo nos llevó al hospital, se la llevaron al área de emergencia y a mí a curaciones, no era una herida profunda pero sangraba bastante._

_Decidieron internarme por un corto periodo de tiempo. A ella, bueno de ella no sabía nada, solo sabía que la habían operado ya que la navaja atravesó el estómago y perdió mucha sangre. _

_Luego de 2 días logre salir del hospital, seguía preocupada de lo que le haya pasado…_

_-Kyouya… ¿Dónde está la niña?_

_Pregunte nerviosa, algo me decía que no eran buenas noticias_

_-ella…como el hospital no puede tenerla internada sin alguien responsable de ella solo atendieron sus heridas….no se puede quedar aquí…_

_Susurro bajando la cabeza. En esos días Japón estaba sufriendo una decaída económica bastante fuerte, tanto como no poder costear tus gasto ni de 2 personas. Esa economía incluía el presupuesto del hospital, no podían tener a alguien internado sin que costeara sus gastos así que solo hicieron lo posible por ayudarla. _

_-¿Qué va a pasar con ella?_

_Me asuste y a él se le ensombreció la cara_

_-no lo sé….ahora mismo vamos por ella…ya veremos que hacer_

_Cuando llegamos a su habitación ella se estaba poniendo de pie, corrí a su lado para sostenerla ya que casi caía al piso._

_-oye no puedes hacer eso_

_Medio regañe y ella solo negó con la cabeza_

_-sé que no puedo quedarme internada, ya les di bastantes problemas….gracias…_

_Se alejó de mi justo cuando una enfermera entraba_

_-disculpen… ¿podrían salir un momento? Necesito cambiarle las vendas para que ya se pueda retirar…_

_Salimos del cuarto a esperarla. Pasaron como 15 minutos y al fin salió en una silla de ruedas._

_-listo…con su permiso_

_La enfermera se fue dejándonos a los 3, Kyouya se levantó para agacharse enfrente de ella._

_-y bien dime ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Fate…_

_-¿Fate?..._

_-Testarossa…Fate Testarossa_

_Mientras mi hermano sonreía ella solo bajaba la mirada._

_-yo me llamo Kyouya Takamachi y ella es Nanoha Takamachi…un gusto conocerte Testarossa-chan_

_-solo Fate…_

_Susurro aun con la cabeza agachada._

_-bien que te parece si salimos de aquí y me dices en donde vives para llevarte a tu casa…_

_Su cuerpo se tensó y tomo la silla con fuerza._

_-no, no por favor…_

_-¿pero por….?_

_-no me lleven de regreso a ese infierno…no por favor…are lo que sea, se los imploro_

_Comenzó a desesperarse y a llorar, parecía que en verdad no quería regresar_

_-¿de acuerdo hay algún lugar donde viva algún familiar tuyo?_

_-no…_

_-algún amigo cercano_

_-no…_

_-bueno ya veremos que hacer por lo mientras ¿gustas algo de comer? Se te ve muy delgada…_

_-por favor_

_Salimos del hospital y pasamos a comer algo, aunque a decir verdad ella casi no comió…_

_-¿Por qué no comes más?_

_Pregunte viendo casi toda la comida en donde estaba…_

_-no puedo comer mucho…me dijeron que solo cosas ligeras ya que tengo unos puntos en el estómago y se pueden abrir…_

_Mire a mi hermano y dejamos a un lado el plato_

_-no se detengan por mi…continúen comiendo…_

_-descuida está bien Fate-chan sé que tienes hambre pero no te podemos hacer esto…._

_Dije y Solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y regresamos a mi casa._

_-¿no quieres pasar?_

_-no, gracias ya han hecho bastante por mi…_

_Y así se fue sin saber a dónde se iba a ir…_

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi y la primera vez que quise que se quedara con migo a pesar de ser una extraña.

En los días próximos no pude dormir pensando que es lo que le había pasado. No pude ni asistir a la escuela. Mi herida había sanado sin problemas pero la de ella… ¿estaría bien?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien no sé si sea lo que esperaban pero solo es el primer capítulo. Esperan varias cosas así que dejen sus comentarios.

¿Hasta la próxima actualización?


	2. Chapter 2

Es un Ángel o es Mi Vida

Capítulo 2

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: la historia es contada antes de que Fate se fuera de su casa así que por eso se podrían repetir algunas cosas pero desde el punto de vista de Fate. También saldrá Alicia obviamente hasta que por desgracia, se valla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_F.T._

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEBES QUEDARTE AFUERA!

_Gritos…_

-pero…

_Un golpe más…_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A RESPONDERME!

_Mi cuerpo dolía y no podía respirar…_

-AHORA DIME POR QUE ENTRASTE….

_Con voz fría Presia me pregunto solo baje la cabeza encogiéndome sobre mí misma para esperar otro golpe más._

-¡RESPONDEME!...

-t-t-tenía mucho frio y hambre…

_Cerré los ojos implorando que terminara este sufrimiento._

-¡ESA NO ES RAZON PARA QUE ENTRES COMO SI NADA A COMERTE LO QUE NO TE PERTENECE, ESA COMIDA ES DE ALICIA Y MIA NO TUYA…AHORA VETE DE MI VISTA Y NO TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ CUANDO REGRESE!...

_Se fue dejándome en el suelo temblando de frio, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi estómago pedía a gritos comida. A punto de levantarme una figura familiar se paró enfrente de mí._

_-_Alicia… ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en cama…

_Susurre viendo como trataba de agacharse…_

_-_escuche los gritos de mamá…. ¿estás bien?...

-debes regresar a tu cama no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie…

-¿quisieras comer algo?...

_Con cada pregunta que me hacía parecía temblar más y más. Me levante lo más rápido que mis congelados músculos y huesos me lo permitieron, pero al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda volví a caer. Mi hermana se asustó y trato de ayudarme pero su cuerpo era débil y no podía cargar nada que no fuera su propio peso.  
Ignorando todo el dolor me levante de golpe mareándome al momento._

-Alicia ven hay que regresar a tu habitación…

-pero tu estas sangrando, aparte has estado afuera por casi 2 semanas y el frio es horroroso podrías enfermarte además tampoco has comido, te veo más pálida de lo normal…

-yo no importo…aparte casi no tengo hambre….

-no me mientas Fate sé que tienes hambre, tanta como para arriesgarte a entrar…

_Era cierto ya no podía soportar el hambre y el frio me hacía sentirme sin fuerzas. La tome por la cintura y cargue, me tambalee al sentir otro peso encima pero poco me importo. Camine a paso lento hasta llegar a las escaleras._

-bien, ya casi llegamos por favor sostente bien…

-no podrás Fate, no con lo débil que estas…

-estaré bien…

_No la deje hablar subí el primer escalón y mis piernas temblaron. Conforme subía mi vista se nublaba, di un paso en falso y caí de rodillas respirando rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tome una boncada de aire y me levante. Llegamos al primer descanso pero para mí desgracia…faltaba otro._

_Ya no podía más y mis fuerzas se fueron haciéndome caer piso abajo, protegí a mi hermana con mi cuerpo sintiendo como algo se rompió, caímos rodando hasta detenernos. No sentía mi cuerpo algo húmedo bajo por mi frente, a duras penas abrí mis ojos buscando rápidamente a mi hermana. Me asuste al no verla, no me quería levantar pero tenía que._

_La visualice justo alado de una mesa tratando de alcanzar algo con desesperación, entonces vi que ahí estaban sus medicinas para su corazón. Me arrastre rápidamente justo cuando cedió a luchar, respiraba cada vez más lento, tome la medicina y serví agua, levante su cabeza e hice que se tomara la píldora. _

_Espere unos minutos y despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente, me miro y su mirada se reflejó susto…_

-¡FATE!...

_Intento levantarse pero la detuve._

-relájate acabas de sufrir un ataque por mi culpa…

_Baje la cabeza y ella acaricio mi mejilla_

_-_y gracias a ti estoy bien…

-tenemos que ir a tu habitación…ven falta muy poco…

-hey espera, acabas de caer 30 escalones protegiéndome, te has golpeado la cabeza…no dejare que lo hagas…

_Se enfadó y cruzo de brazos_

-no te estoy preguntando…

_La volví a tomar en mis manos y esta vez no dejaría que nada le pasara.  
Llegamos a su habitación, la deje en su cama y yo caí al piso rendida cerrando los ojos_

_*_solo será un momento* pensó.

-Fate~…Fate~

_Las voces eran un eco, sentí como movían mi cuerpo frenéticamente._

-¿Qué sucede Alicia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-tranquila estoy bien pero… ¿y tú? Me asustaste porque dejaste de respirar por un momento…

-perdón…

-no importa…dime ¿desde cuándo no has tomado un baño?...

_La mire curiosa y ella vio mi cara de interrogante _

-lo que pasa es que veo sangre seca y estas un poco sucia… ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño juntas?...

_Sus ojos se entristecieron pero luego pregunto emocionada. Yo solo negué con la cabeza sabía que esa era una mala idea, que Presia no lo aprobaría nunca_

-no creo que sea buena idea…

-vamos yo le diré a mamá cuando regrese…

-no lo sé…

-no te estoy preguntando, aparte necesitas curarte esas heridas…

_Se preocupó, Alicia era la única persona que se preocupaba por mí y no por ella, a pesar de que su corazón fuera muy débil y sensible que cada emoción fuerte la puede matar, ella se preocupaba por mí._

_-_no te preo….

-REGRESE….

_El aviso me hizo temblar, mire a Alicia asustada. Ella me sonrió y grito…_

-MAMÁ ¿PODRIAS VENIR UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR?...

_Temblé en mi lugar al escuchar un "si" mire la ventana pensando que podía salir por ahí de ser necesario, los pasos acercándose me pusieron más nerviosa._

_-_sí que necesitas Ali…

_Cuando abrió la puerta su sonrisa y las palabras murieron en su boca al verme, sus ojos se incendiaron en furia, vio a Alicia llena de sangre y luego me miro a mí. Rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaba y me tomo por el cuello alzándome del piso._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUIRA FUERA…. ¿QUE ES LO QUE LE HICISTE A ALICIA? ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!_

_Me tomo con más fuerza y azoto mi espalda contra la pared una y otra vez, escupí sangre y mi vista se fundía poco a poco, con una mano me sostuvo el cuello y con la otra comenzó a darme puñetazos en el rostro y estómago, no podía respirar, tome sus manos tratando de alejarla con todas mis fuerzas pero solo conseguí dejar escapar el oxígeno que me quedaba, mis parpados se hicieron pesados, de pronto me sentí que el sueño me invadía…_

-¡ESPERA!

_Mire a Alicia desesperada diciéndole a mi madre que se detuviera…le sonreí sabía que no resistiría mucho ella comenzó a llorar, los colores se fueron tornando de negro, el agarre de mis manos se iba aflojando y el agarre de mí cuello se iba intensificando._

_-_p-p-per…don…Ali…cia…

_Mis manos cayeron sin fuerza y mis ojos se cerraron dejándome en completa obscuridad_

**A.T (Alicia Testarossa)**

_Gritaba que la dejara en paz, gritaba que no era lo que pensaba…_

_-_p-p-per…don…Ali…cia…

_Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, vi cómo me sonrió y el agarre de sus manos desapareció y dejo de respirar, mamá la soltó y dejo que su cuerpo inerte cayera de lleno en el frio piso.  
Camino hacia mí pero tropezó con la mano de Fate que había quedado atravesada. Con furia la tomo del cabello dispuesta a arrastrarla hacia afuera._

_-_e-e-espera…

-¿Qué sucede Alicia?

_La detuve saliendo del shock en donde me encontraba y ella me respondió con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado._

-¿podrías dejarla aquí?...

_Gruño y miro a Fate con asco._

-¿Por qué la quieres aquí? Solo es un estorbo

_Me trague mi coraje y mire a Fate con los ojos cerrados, sin respirar, con sangre y algunas lágrimas en su rostro, sabía que si tardaba más podría ser peligroso para ella._

-solo… ¿la podrías dejar? ¿Por favor?

-de acuerdo…

_Alzo su cabeza y azoto con el piso cosa que me sentí culpable de ello._

_-iré a preparar algo de comer, después tomaras un baño para quitarte toda esa suciedad…ah y cuando despierte me avisas…._

_Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta, tan pronto salió, corrí con Fate, le di vuelta y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Estaba llena de moretones y cortes, le hablaba pero no respondía, me asuste y me dirigí al baño para buscar una toalla y un poco de agua._

_Limpie su rostro quitando sangre que volvía a brotar de un corte en su frente y otro en su ceja. Me deje de preocupar por eso al ver que seguía sin respirar y cada vez estaba más fría, le comencé a dar _RCP# _y aun así no respondía, me estaba agotando demasiado, mi pecho comenzó a doler, me tire a un lado de ella intentando respirar…me quede quieta en mi lugar sintiendo entumecido todo mi cuerpo…NECESITABA MI MEDICINA…no lograba ni hablar….el techo se comenzó a pintar de negro…no soportaría mucho más…_

_Escuche el ruido de un vaso cayendo de su lugar y alguien moviendo un buró que estaba junto de mi cama, dirigí la mirada hacia ahí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, ahí estaba Fate tratando de alzarse desde el piso para alcanzar mi medicamento, podía ver que no podría seguir. Tomo por fin el frasco y cayó al piso respirando irregularmente, dejo el frasco en el piso y volvió a intentar levantarse…mi vista cada vez era más borrosa….alcanzo una botella de agua, tomo el frasco y se arrastró como pudo hacia mí, puso la medicina en mi boca y luego todo dio vueltas y todo se volvió negro._

**F.T (Fate Testarossa)**

_No quería abrir mis ojos, quería estar en paz….  
Abrí los ojos con pesadez….mis ojos entre cerrados se enfocaron en Alicia que estaba inmóvil en el piso alado mío, con una mano en su pecho respirando cada vez más lento._

_NO PUEDE SER NECESITA SU MEDICAMENTO…fije mi vista a un buró junto a su cama, que tenía encima el frasco con medicamento, me arrastre sintiendo que con cada movimiento moriría, llegue y me medio alce para alcanzar el frasco, dolía tanto, tire un vaso en mi búsqueda pero los alcancé._

_Los deje en el piso y me volví a levantar buscando agua. Tome la botella y me arrastre, le coloque la píldora en su boca y se la trago. Suspire de alivio su respiración se normalizo._

_Despertó con cansancio, ya la había subido a su cama y la había tapado, yo me quede en el suelo esperando que despertara._

-¿estás bien?...

-sí, creo…

_Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y me miro asustada_

-Fate…yo…lo siento si no hubiera llamado a mamá no te hubiera pasado nada perdóname…

-no, tu perdóname a mi ¿Por qué no pude ser yo la de corazón débil? ¿Por qué no eres hija única? ¿Por qué insistes en preocuparte por mí? Cuando es mi culpa que tú estés enferma…perdóname…

_Siempre han dicho que cuando nacen gemelos uno nace más fuerte que el otro, que uno vivirá mucho más que el otro, cosas así. No soportaba la idea que por mi culpa ella pudiera morir en cualquier momento._

_-_pero…

-Alicia esta lista la comida ya puede….

_De nuevo sus palabras murieron, camino hacia mí pero la mano de Alicia la hizo detenerse._

- ya se iba acaba de despertar…

-lo siento

_Casi saliendo, la puerta se cerró de golpe asustándome._

_-_AUN NO ME DICES QUE LE HICISTE A ALICIA…

-nada mamá, no me hizo nada, solo me acompaño aquí ya que caí por las escaleras….

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-tranquila mamá…

-NO, ELLA TE EMPUJO…

_Me miro más furiosa que antes, temblé en mi lugar y mire la ventana…un piso de altura no era mucho…se volvió a acercar pero yo corrí a la ventana saltando y rompiéndola…_

_Caí sobre mi mano rompiéndomela al instante grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero al menos eso era mejor que ser golpeada por ella. Los vidrios rasgaron mi piel pero aun así no importo. Presia bajo a toda velocidad abriendo la puerta de la casa y mirando a donde caí, me arrastre hasta una pared y me encogí, sus pasos se iban acercando poco a poco, la sangre en mis manos parecía no parar. Se detuvo junto a mi alce la vista y vi su mano se, y, con fuerza siendo dirigida hacia mí, me encogí todo lo que mis heridas me lo permitieron, pero el golpe nunca llego, volví a observar y note que ella solo estaba de pie observándome sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se adentró en casa poniendo candado en la puerta._

_Mire la ventana de mi hermana y ella estaba mirando asustada. Le sonreí y busque algo con que amarrar dos pequeñas tablas que encontré para mi mano rota, en donde se había salido mi hueso. Como no encontré nada decidí romper mi ropa, la única que tenía, acomode mi hueso salido aguantando los gritos de dolor, y amarre las dos tablas, por lo menos dolía poco._

_Estaba agotada, hacia frio, tenía hambre y mis cortes al menos dejaron de sangrar, camine hasta un rincón donde podía guardar mejor el calor, y me dispuse a dormir. _

**N/A: si se preguntan porque no puede salir es porque es como una mansión que no tiene más salida que una la cual tenía llave. **

_Pasaron como 2 horas y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer hasta convertirse en un aguacero. Me levante y agudice la mirada hacia una ventana que daba directo al comedor, ahí Alicia y Presia comían plácidamente, riendo, Alicia me vio y se entristeció, negué con la cabeza. La vi hablar y vi a Presia enfadarse pero moviendo la cabeza como afirmando algo._

_Después vi a Alicia en la puerta_

_-¡_FATE-CHAN!...

_Me sorprendí que me llamara…_

_-¡_VEN!

_Decidí caminar un poco rápido…había lodo y resbale cayendo sobre mi mano rota…grite retorciéndome de dolor…ella estaba a punto de correr pero la detuve_

_-_descuida ya voy…

_Como pude llegue con ella jadeando…_

_-_aquí tienes….

_Me tendió un plato de comida, mi saliva se hizo agua y mis ojos brillaron…cuanta hambre tenia…_

_-_¿porque…?

-le pedí a mamá que dejara que comieras algo, no le pareció la idea pero por fin acepto, toma…

_Me quede sin palabras levantando una mano estaba a punto de sostener el plato, cuando de repente Presia salió de la puerta y de un manotazo mando la comida al lodo._

_-_AHÍ TIENES TU COMIDA…ALICIA ENTRA…

-pero…

-¡QUE ENTRES HE DICHO!...

_Presia me miro, mi ropa rota, sucia, con sangre y yo cayéndome sin fuerzas._

_-_¡COME, ¿NO QUE TENIAS HAMBRE?!...

_Mis lágrimas cayeron y ella entro cerrando de un portazo. Baje la cabeza, mire a la ventana del comedor y Alicia me miraba triste, recogí el plato y suspire, le quite el lodo que tenía con el agua que desprendía el cielo, con la mirada de Alicia sobre mi lo deje en la puerta y regrese a mi lugar de dormir._

_Cuando acabo de llover el frio azoto horrores, no me podía mover, me sentía tan cansada que no me moví luego escuche que alguien me llamo._

-¡FATE VEN AQUI!

_Grito Presia enojada, decidí caminar despacio, hasta que llegue a la puerta _

-¿sí?..

-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A ALICIA SE HA ESTADO PREOCUPANDO POR COSAS INUTILES COMO TU? Y NO DEJA DE DECIR QUE TE LLEVE AL MEDICO Y CUANTA BARBARIDAD MÁS….DIME QUE LE HAS DICHO…

_Me miro a los ojos y solo baje la cabeza_

-yo no le he dicho nada….

-¡NO TE TREVAS A MENTIRME, SE QUE LE DIJISTE ALGO Y QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS!

_Grito y mi cuerpo se tensó al ver el látigo de mis pesadillas….lo tomo con fuerza, me golpeo las rodillas tirándome al suelo, y comenzó la tortura…me arrastro hasta una tipo celda…si era una mujer sádica…..y me amarro de manos y pies con cadenas suspendidas en el aire._

_El frio y las heridas no me dejaron mover…_

_-¡MAMÁ!..._

_Se escuchó a Alicia gritar Presia salió corriendo dejándome colgada de una sola mano, y para colmo mi mano rota, logre liberarme y caer de lleno al piso, mire el piso tratando de liberarme del mareo._

_Escuchaba gritos y voces de hombres amenazando a mi familia, Salí corriendo sin importarme nada…_

-¡ALTO!…

_Grite al ver a esos hombres cercas de ellas….me miraron y sonrieron, pusieron una prenda en mi nariz y me comencé a mareas pero tenía que hacer algo antes de dejar que me llevaran…_

-n-n-no…l-las….t-t-toquen….

-tranquila pequeña ya solo nos importas tu….

_Vi a Presia asustada y a Alicia llorando, al menos están bien. Me desmaye.  
Desperté con los brazos amarrados por la espalda y con cinta en mi boca, examine el lugar con la vista y vi como por una puerta entraban 2 hombres, los mismos que supongo y me llevaron ahí._

_Uno comenzó a tocarme, me asuste…..me violaron…una….dos….tres…cuatro….cinco…veces…._

_Perdí la cuenta de cuantos días sucedió lo mismo…_

_Pero…..luego de unos días nadie parecía estar en ese lugar…ya no lo podía soportar…escuche portazos a mi alrededor….mis brazos entumecidos hace ya días….trataron de liberarse….la puerta se abrió de golpe y una cegadora luz invadió el lugar. Estaba asustada y me arrastre hacia atrás._

_Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y vi a unos policías…_

_-_tranquila ya todo termino….

_Me abrazo y comencé a llorar…un policía libero mis manos y me sentí libre….mi cuerpo debilitado devolvió el abrazo con muy poca fuerza…._

_Me llevaron a un hospital…curaron mis heridas y por fin tenía algo de comer pero la sensación de estar sucia no se iba. Me internaron y cuando estaba en mi habitación escuche voces…una del doctor y otra de una mujer desconocida…_

_-_sí, las pruebas indican que ella ha sido violada repetidas veces….me es difícil creer que alguien de su edad le suceda esto….

_-_¿Qué?...

-así es señorita Harlaown, ella ha sido violada por lo menos unas 5 veces si no es que más…también en los estudios indican que no hay peligro de que quedara embarazada eso sí sería terrible…ahora tiene otros problemas igual de importantes, tiene 4 costillas rotas….su mano se rompió en 3 partes….hipotermia, anemia…entre otras muchas cosas más…tenemos que asegurarnos que se recupere….

-esto parece irreal…no puedo creer que todo eso le pase a una niña de 8 años… ¿sabe quién es el padre o madre de ella?...

-lamentablemente no,

-ya veo… ¿puedo verla?...

-claro, sígame por favor…

_Deje de escuchar las voces para ver cómo alguien entraba al cuarto, el doctor se fue y a mí me dejo con una mujer totalmente desconocida._

_-_hola, yo soy Lindy Harlaown….ya sé que no me conoces, creo que no debería importarme esto pero me preocupe al verte cuando llegaste…solo soy una esposa esperando que su marido despierte de un coma….ammm te preguntaras que hago aquí…pues como nadie se hizo cargo de ti….pues….creí…que bueno ya sabes….

-Harlaown-san….

-¿sí? Ah y solo dime Lindy

-gracias….pero no creo que sea apropiado soy Fate Testarossa….no quisiera causar ninguna molestia, descuide tan pronto salga de aquí le pagare todo lo que ha gastado….disculpe las molestias causadas por mi culpa….

-pero no es ninguna molestia aparte necesitas quedarte internada…permíteme cuidarte en ese tiempo…

-de nuevo gracias pero está bien solo le pediré un favor…

-dime, escucho….

-¿me podría dar un abrazo? Sé que es atrevido de mi parte pero…nunca he recibido alguno…quisiera saber que se siente antes de perder mi oportunidad…

_Los ojos de Harlaown se vidriaron y corrió a abrazarme…ella se quiso separar pero la detuve_

_-_un poco más por favor…esta será la única y última vez que podré hacer algo así…por favor

_Me dejo que la abrazara por unos minutos hasta que me separe…_

_-_gracias…

-no hay de que

-puedo…

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO FATE!...

_Mi madre llego abriendo la puerta de golpe y gritando asustando a Lindy. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero interrumpí_

_-_descuide Harlaown-san….

_Susurre y ella me miro asustada_

_-_¡MUEVETE!

-ya voy…

_Mis piernas fallaron al sentir el piso, caí jadeado, Lindy se asusto y corrió a ayudarme…_

_-_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! ELLA ME PERTENESE Y NO TIENES QUE ENTROMETERTE…

_Lindy se quedó estática y me dejo en donde estaba. Después de que Presia me sacara de mi habitación a golpes y maldiciones me llevo a otra…entramos y vi a Alicia en la cama durmiendo…_

_-_¿Qué es lo que….?

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡ELLA SOBRE ESFORZO SU CORAZÓN PREOCUPANDOSE POR TI! ¡POR TU CULPA CASI MUERE! AHORA PIDELE DISCULPAS DE RODILLAS E IMPLORA POR SU PERDON!...

_Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…me empujo al piso y pegue mi frente a él, levante la mirada y vi que mi hermana tenía los ojos entre abiertos bañados en sorpresa. Presia me pateo para que comenzara a hablar…_

_-_lo siento Alicia…siento que estés en esa cama, siento ser la causa de sus desgracias….en los días que me tuvieron secuestrada….cuando…esos hombres…me….me violaron…..pensé que en verdad lo merecía por tanto daño que te he hecho….merezco eso y mucho más…no merezco que te preocupes de mí, no merezco que seas mi hermana, tu no mereces tenerme en tu vida…ojala pudiera hacer algo….te juro que si pudiera acabaría con mi sufrimiento y con el tuyo….te imploro tu perdón esperando tener un poco de paz en mí, que tanta falta me hace….por favor…perdóname…

_Mis lágrimas cayeron, apreté los puños, no era digna de su perdón, no merecía que me perdonara…casi la mato dos veces…._

_-_Fate-chan….yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…no puedo creer que pienses que el ser violada lo merecías….tu no merecías nada de lo que te paso….no mereces sufrir….me alegro de tenerte como hermana…el saber que me quieres y yo te quiero…

_Presia solo me miro con ira y volteo la cara…._

_-_Alicia…cómo te sientes…. ¿estas mejor? ¿Te duele algo?...

-mamá Fate también está aquí, y te recuerdo que gracias a ella esos hombres se fueron y la violaron….como puedes estar tranquila cuando tu hija de 8 años ha sido secuestrada y violada, aparte de todo lo que ha sufrido en casa….

-ella no es mi hija…solo es un estorbo en el mundo, no merece que me preocupe por ella…

_Algo dentro de mí se rompió, baje la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos…_

_-_es tu hija y tienes que aceptar eso…yo también soy tu hija…por favor deja que entre a la casa a descansar un poco y que coma, está demasiado débil por favor….

-solo esta noche…nada más…

_Cuando Presia acepto una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de mis labios._

_Salimos del hospital para dirigirnos a casa…_

_-_tu no subirás al mismo auto que Alicia, busca la manera de regresar….

_Presia me dijo eso…suspire esto nunca acabaría…asentí moviendo la cabeza y empezando a caminar a paso lento. Tarde casi 3 horas en llegar, toque la puerta sin fuerzas. Se abrió y mostro a precia con cara de disgusto. Me cedió el paso y me quede en la puerta. _

_-_entra….

_Me quede en el recibidor esperando a que me dijera algo.  
Me dijo que fuera a la cocina y comiera algo, casi corriendo entre y me encontré con Alicia sentada en la mesa viéndome divertida, me sonroje y baje la cabeza. Me abrazo y me sirvió comida. Comí como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando termine me propuso algo…_

_-_Fate que te parece si tomamos un baño juntas….

-no creo que sea conveniente….

-vamos aparte ya te hace falta…y mamá dejo que hoy te quedaras aquí y descansaras y descansar es tomar un rico baño junto a tu hermana….

-de acuerdo…

_Caminamos hasta el baño seguidas de Presia…_

-mamá tomaremos un baño juntas, ¿puedes esperar afuera?...

-de acuerdo…

_A regaña-dientes salió dejándonos solas en el baño._

_-_bien Fate déjame lavar tu espalda…

-no, permíteme lavarte a ti primero…

-gracias…

_Comencé a lavar su blanca espalda, tan suave al tacto…cuando termine ella se dispuso a lavar la mía…se acercó y cerré los ojos disfrutando la caricia..._

**A.T (Alicia Testarossa)**

_Termino de lavar mi espalda y yo me ofrecí lavar la suya…mi pecho dolió al ver esa pequeña espalda, esa piel tan frágil llena de cicatrices…cortes…no lo podía creer que soportara todo eso…cuando lavaba su espalda baja ella salto de su lugar alejándose de mí, me asuste al ver su reacción…_

_-_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

-l-l-lo siento…pero…nada olvídalo…

-no me mientas ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

-recordé lo que esos hombres me hicieron…y…lo siento…

-perdón, eso debió ser horrible….

-no pasa nada… ¿podrías terminar?...si no quieres podemos salirnos de una vez…

-claro que quiero, no recuerdo la última vez que nos bañamos juntas y no quisiera apresurarlo…

-gracias…

-no hay de que….

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-un poco cansada, el doctor dijo que necesito un trasplante de corazón si quiero aplazar mí tiempo de vida…pero no hay ningún donante así que….

-entiendo….ya deberíamos salir necesitas descansar…

_Me dijo levantándose llevándome fuera del baño para cambiarnos e ir a mi habitación sonde mi mamá nos esperaba_

-Alicia sube a tu cama….y tú….

_Me miro con repulsión y volteo hacia la nada_

-dormirás en el pasillo, no dejare que estés cercas de ella…

-mamá….

-no Alicia no puedo dejar que este cercas de ti…

**F.T**

-solo será por una noche….por favor….

_Yo estaba en silencio a un lado con la cabeza agachada…Alicia insistía en que me quedara hasta que Presia acepto de mala gana._

_-_bien Fate dormirás con migo….

_Me dijo Alicia moviéndose un poco a un lado para dejarme espacio…_

_-_no, gracias….dormiré en el piso…

_Me miro con reprobación…_

_-_Fate, no te estoy preguntando….

-pero si Presia llegara a entrar y me ve ahí, se enojara y no quiero pensar en que me podría hacer….

-al menos tapate con una cobija….toma

_Me tendió una sábana pero yo la rechace…toda mi vida he dormido en el frio y ahora sería absurdo preocuparme por eso…_

_-_Alicia…

-vamos…

_Subí a la cama y me sorprendí mucho, tanto que hasta ella se dio cuenta…_

-¿Por qué te sorprendiste?...

-jamás había estado en una cama…es mejor de lo que pensaba…

-Fate….

_Susurro lo último….nos dispusimos a dormir, cuando ella cayo rendida yo baje de la cama, no quería ser una molestia….me puse a pensar en lo que Alicia me dijo cuándo nos estábamos bañando "el doctor dice que necesito un trasplante de corazón si quiero aplazar mi tiempo de vida pero no hay ningún donante así que…" _

_Si ella y yo somos gemelas…mi corazón debe servirle… ¿intercambio de corazones? ¿Eso podría ser posible?...si lo es…Alicia…ella... ¡podría tener una vida normal!#_

_Mañana le diré a Presia diga lo que diga…con esos pensamientos me fui quedando dormida…._

8:30am.

_Me desperté por el frio…mire a la ventana y me di cuenta que estaba nevando…ya decía yo que estaba haciendo demasiado frio. Salí de la habitación de Alicia que por cierto aun dormía y me dirigí al comedor a buscar a Presia. La encontré tomando un té y leyendo el periódico…_

_-_Presia….

-QUE QUIERES…

-¿puedo hablar un momento con tigo?...

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!

-se me ocurrió algo anoche cuando dormía….un intercambio de corazón…

-¿Qué?...

-lo que escuchaste…intercambiare mi corazón con el de Alicia…

-…

-tendrá más posibilidades de vivir más tiempo…

_No me dijo nada y se fue de ahí…luego de que Alicia despertara Presia salió…. ¿dónde ira?...después de unas horas regreso…_

_-_Fate espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dijiste hace un rato…

_No comprendí pero luego recordé…_

-nunca lo haría…

-bien, mañana tenemos cita con el doctor Alicia…Fate…tienes que ir también…

-por su puesto…

_La expresión de Alicia no cambiaba….confusión….decidí salir a mi lugar de toda la vida…_

_El día corrió más rápido de lo normal, y así llego la noche…mire a la ventana de Alicia y sonreí deseándole buenas noches…ya que mañana….ella tendría la vida que se merece…._

_-_Alicia…

-Fate que sucede….

-cuando lleguemos a al hospital….tengo que darte algo….

-¿de qué se trata?...

-ya lo veras….

_No me dijo nada solo se quedó con cara interrogante….llego la hora…Alicia espero que puedas ser feliz…_

**Hospital de Uminari…13:30pm.**

_Entro a la sala de espera la hora ha llegado…la hora de su renacer…_

_Entro al quirófano….una enfermera nos pone unas mascarillas con oxígeno medicado con anestesia…le doy una última mirada a Alicia que me miro sorprendida pero el sueño le gano y sus parpados se cerraron… no había vuelta atrás…Alicia…espero que seas feliz…y…si llegara a sobrevivir…tendrás que olvidarme…._

-el bisturí…

-aquí tiene…

-…pinzas….

-tenga….

-bien es hora de saber la verdad…si el corazón responde correctamente….será el primer intercambio de corazones….

El doctor dio pequeños golpes al corazón expuesto…nada….segundo intento…..nada….todos se estaban desesperando….tercer intento…nada aun….a punto de resignarse…el corazón empezó a latir….

Mientras que al otro lado otro doctor igualmente estaba asegurándose que el otro corazón funcionara pero a diferencia del otro a la primera reacciono…

-doctores…enfermeras aquí presentes tengo el placer de informarles que la operación ha sido un éxito…agradezco su esfuerzo durante estas…-miro un reloj-7 horas y media…

Ya que las dos pacientes estaban fuera de peligro y se encontraban estables…las subieron a una habitación…ambas seguían sedadas así que las instalaron…a Fate la intubaron ya que ella obtuvo un corazón mucho más débil que el anterior y sus pulmones no funcionaban correctamente…. Alicia tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno ya que al parecer se encontraba en mejor estado que Fate…

**A.T**

_Cuando desperté estaba muy confundida…lo último que recuerdo es ver a Fate y a mí en un quirófano…luego un gas en mi nariz y luego nada…._

_Estaba cansada que solo moví mis ojos encontrándome en una blanca habitación que tantas veces había visitado y ahora, no es la diferencia….seguramente sufrí otro ataque y por eso estoy aquí._

_Mi vista viajo a la cama de a lado encontrándome con Fate con un tubo en su boca y con los ojos cerrados…me asuste… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?...mi mano izquierda viajo a mi pecho sintiendo una cicatriz… ¡FATE QUE HICISTE!...será que…. ¿esto es lo que me quería dar?…._

_Mi madre entro y sonrió al verme despierta…_

_-¿Cómo_ te sientes?...

-cansada… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-veras…ya que Fate siempre ha sido un estorbo decidió…darte su corazón….y al parecer funciono me alegro tanto que estés bien….

-pero mamá que hay de Fate… ¿acaso no te preocupa saber cómo se encuentra?...

-no…

-pero…

-nada de peros agradece que estoy pagando su hospitalización…si por mi fuera la botaría al pasillo sin importarme nada….pero sé que eso te molestaría así que….que no me pida más de lo que puede tener….

-mamá…si ya estoy bien…..y si Fate se recupera…. ¿podemos ser de nuevo una familia feliz?...

_Se sorprendió pero me sonrió cálidamente y asintió…._

-mmmm~…

_Se escuchó a alguien quejarse mire la cama de Fate y note como forzaba a sus parpados a abrirse…ese par de ojos se dejaron ver en unos entre abiertos parpados…dando a entender que estaba demasiado cansada…me miro y sus ojos reflejaron cariño, ternura…alivio…._

_Mi mamá se acercó y de la nada el cariño que había en sus ojos paso a pánico, terror, susto….trato de removerse en su lugar pero sus músculos estaban entumidos….mamá se acercó más y Fate comenzó a temblar…. ¿Qué estará pensando?..._

**F.T**

_Cuando abrí mis ojos en realidad no quería…mire a la izquierda y me encontré con un par de ojos idénticos a los míos mirándome con cariño…luego vi a Presia acercándose a mi cama…no, no, no… ¿le paso algo a Alicia?... ¿mi corazón resulto ser inútil igual que yo?... no pensaba lógicamente….cada vez se acercaba más….comencé a temblar del miedo…. ¿Qué es lo que me iba a hacer?..._

_Llego a lado de mi cama…me miro sin emoción alguna…acerco su mano…estaba empezando a sudar…cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor…sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla, abrí los ojos a más no poder…. ¿Qué es lo que trama?..._

-disculpe señora Testarossa ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?...

-claro…

_Un doctor salió con ella…. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?..._

_-¡_FATE ERES UNA IDIOTA!...

_Me sorprendí al escuchar eso…_

_-_¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_No sabía de lo que me estaba hablando y me asuste al pensar que ella no quería que despertara nunca más…_

_-¿Por qué_ pediste que me dieran tu corazón sabiendo que el mío es demasiado débil?

_Solo desvié la mirada….al parecer está decepcionada…era de esperarse…_

-Fate…mírame…

_Me negaba a mirarla_

-gracias, y perdón, por mi culpa tienes ese espantoso tubo en tu garganta, perdón por ser una molestia

_Quería quitarme esa cosa de la boca y decirle que me perdonara a mí, por no ser mejor hermana, amiga…quería pedir su perdón por ser yo la molestia._

_Entraron un par de enfermeras y se acercaron a mí, comenzaron a quitarme el tubo, pasados 5 minutos sentí libre mi garganta e inmediatamente intente hablar._

_-_per….don

_Me dolía tanto que cerré los ojos _

-no hables por el momento, en un rato se quitara, mientras bebe un poco de agua que mucha falta te hace

_Una doctora rubia de pelo corto me sonrió amistosamente haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran un color rosado._

_-_Fate-chan se ve tan linda cuando es tímida

-no te burles

_Mi voz salió rasposa y fue más un susurro_

_Pasamos 2 semanas en el hospital, bueno Alicia paso solo 1 semana, yo, pues yo ahora tengo un corazón más débil y mi recuperación fue más lenta._

_Regrese a casa todavía con oxígeno pero, al menos, regrese. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Presia esperándome en la puerta del hospital junto a Alicia. Sonreí un poco._

**6 meses después…cumpleaños de Fate y Alicia.**

-felicidades Alicia, abre tu regalo

-gracias mamá

-espero que te guste

-¿y de quien son los demás?

-tuyos de quien más

-pues Fate también cumple años hoy, recuerda que somos gemelas madre ¿Qué le regalaste a ella?

-algo que siempre llevara consigo…Fate ven aquí por favor…

_Atendí al llamado de mi madre acercándome despacio y con miedo._

_-_muéstrale tu regalo de cumpleaños a Alicia

_Mis manos que se mantenían debajo de mi suéter se movieron hacia el frente dejando a la vista varios clavos atravesando ambas manos a manera de que no se pudieran separar, en los dedos tenia cuchilladas. No soportaba el dolor que sentía pero con tal de estar con Alicia y verla disfrutar su nueva vida, hacía que valiera la pena._

_-_¿te gusto tu regalo Fate?

_Baje la cabeza escondiendo nuevamente mis manos _

-¿Por qué hiciste eso mamá?

_Dijo Alicia enojada viendo como sangre seguía manchado el piso, Presia ignoro a mi hermana y se dirigió a mí_

-vete de aquí estas ensuciando el piso con tu sangre

-de acuerdo

_Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme, un pie en mi espalda me hizo caer sobre mis manos haciéndome gritar. Alicia intento correr hacia mí pero la mano de Presia la detuvo._

-qué esperas para irte

-mamá deja de hacer esto, Fate me salvo la vida y tú solo la tratas mal, no sé qué te haiga hecho pero no es manera de tratar así a tu hija

-no es mi hija

-claro que lo es

-cállate, ella jamás será mi hija

-los es ahora y lo será siempre

-¡CALLATE!

_Presia se lanzó contra Alicia, cegada por su ira. Yo que ya estaba de pie utilice todo mi cuerpo para empujarla lejos de ella, jadeaba aire, mire a Alicia asustada por la reacción de Presia. Mientras me distraje aprovecho para tirarme al piso y comenzando a patearme._

-MAMÁ REACCIONA

_Grito Alicia haciendo que Presia se detuviera en seco, reacciono abrazando con fuerza a Alicia, mientras ella se distrajo intente arrastrarme a la salida. Unas manos se posaron en mi espalda y en un acto reflejo empuje a la dueña de esas manos haciéndola que callera, voltee y me di cuenta que era Alicia, me sentí mal, luego vi como Presia corría alado de Alicia y me miraba con odio. Me quede estática en el piso, luego camino hacia mí y me tomo de las manos apretándolas, haciendo que saliera mucha sangre y yo gritara desesperadamente, me alzo de las manos y apretó aún más._

_Alicia empujo a Presia logrando que me soltara, al momento que caí al piso me encogí tratando de ahogar los gritos de dolor, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sintiendo aquel liquido rojo brotar como si fuera agua. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando abrí los ojos Alicia se acercaba a mí con paso lento. Ya casi llegando a mí, yo me arrastre hacia atrás, ella se sorprendió pero siguió caminado._

-lo siento Alicia

-Fate, déjame ayudarte

-lo siento

-Fate, por favor

-¡LO SIENTO!

_Grite tratando de ocultar el dolor de mis manos que no cesaba. Con ayuda de mis codos me levante dispuesta a salir de aquella casa, pero de nuevo sus manos me detuvieron, me dio vuelta y me abrazo fuerte. Escondí mi cara en su cuello tratando de olvidar el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos, mis lágrimas mojaban sus hombros y ella solo me abrazaba más fuerte._

-ven, vamos a curarte esas manos

_Susurro con delicadeza y comenzamos a caminar, sentía que me caía del cansancio pero no podía dormir. Entramos a su recamara y me sentó en la cama, mire a todos lados mientras ella buscaba un botiquín, baje al piso para no manchar sus sabanas con mi sangre, regreso y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a secarse._

_-_bien Fate esto dolerá… ¿podrás resistirlo?

_Estaba tan cansada que todo se oía en un eco, la mire con los ojos entre cerrados y ella golpeo suavemente mis mejillas_

-no te duermas, no aun

_Asentí levemente, tomo de nuevo mis manos, tomo un clavo y me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, saco el clavo y yo abrí todo lo que podía mis ojos con lágrimas tratando de contener los gritos de dolor. El cansancio se hizo más evidente, pero, para mi desgracia aún faltaban 3 clavos más._

_Ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos, la cabeza se me iba de lado. Cuando los clavos ya no estaban en mis manos las separe sintiendo un terrible dolor que se extendía en todo mi brazo._

-Fate~…. Fate ~ no te duermas

-t-t-tengo mucho sueño

_Susurre cerrando los ojos .leves golpes en mis mejillas me impedían dormir y disfrutar esa paz que tanto necesito_

-Fate ¿me escuchas?... Fate…

_Mis parpados cansaos se abrieron, mire desorientada a Alicia que me hablaba con insistencia, levante la cabeza intentando enfocar a mi hermana pero me era imposible. _

-ven tenemos que ir a tu habitación

_Me intenten levantar pero mis extremidades me respondían torpemente, Alicia paso una de mis manos por su cuello y con la otra sostuvo mi cintura ayudándome a caminar. La habitación estaba cercas pero a mí se me hacía eterno el camino, ya estaba comenzando a sudar, lo podía sentir en mi frente._

_Mis piernas fallaron y caí al piso. Presia se acercó a nosotras y yo me puse enfrente de Alicia intentando protegerla de lo que fuera a hacerle._

-Alicia, deja a Fate que valla a su habitación

-pero no puede caminar

-dije que la dejes _sola_, es eso o me la llevare afuera

_Me miro y solo asentí con la cabeza. Como no tenía energía para caminar me quede en el suelo un momento tratando de reunir lo último que me quedaba._

_Con gran esfuerzo logre llegar y tirarme a la cama como mejor pude. No me importo la manera en la cual caí solo me importaba cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco._

_-_Fate

_Escuche a Alicia que me hablaba así que abrí los ojos, posiblemente necesitara mi ayuda y fue a buscarme._

_-_mamá dice que bajes quiere verte…

-de acuerdo

_Alicia me ayudo a bajar las escaleras pero me dejo una vez que terminamos ya que Presia se podría enojar._

_-_¿Dónde está?

-en el comedor

_Caminamos hacia el lugar y visualice a Presia sentada mirándome fijamente._

_-_Fate, toma asiento por favor

_Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo hice_

_-_Alicia, ¿podrías traer la comida?

-sí, mamá

-bien Fate, ahora que venga la comida puedes comer lo que quieras

_Alicia llego y me di cuenta, que no podría comer. Ya todo listo Presia me sirvió arroz y lo dejo frente mío. Mi vista no se apartaba de él, tengo tanta hambre. Intente tomar los palillos pero un pinchazo de dolor me lo impidió. Alicia se dio cuenta y planeaba darme de comer en la boca cuando Presia la detuvo_

-Alicia, Fate ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para comer sola

-pero mamá no puede ni mover sus dedos

-déjalo Alicia, ya no tengo hambre…me voy a mi cuarto.

-a donde crees que vas, si te toca lavar los trastes

-de acuerdo

_Solo me quede en silencio esperando que acabaran, sintiendo el rugir de mi estómago. Pasados 10 minutos acabaron, Alicia quería ayudar llevando los platos a la cocina pero Presia con su "ya es lo suficientemente mayor para que lo pueda hacer sola"_

_Le pedí a Alicia que me retirara los vendajes de las manos, sin muchas ganas los quito y comencé a lavar. El agua remojando las heridas que querían cerrarse, me hizo contener llanto y gritos de dolor. Una vez que acabe subí a mi cuarto tirándome boca arriba._

_El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba_

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac**_

_La puerta se abrió suavemente, una sombra se acercaba a mi…y luego…_

_Una almohada se posó en mi rostro impidiéndome respirar, mis ojos se abrieron, mis manos buscaron algo con que liberar esa presión en mi cara, ya no podía más, mi mano tiro un vaso de vidrio al piso. Puse mis manos en su cara haciéndolas sangrar, el dolor regreso multiplicado por mil. El aire se me escapo, deje de luchar…._

**A.T**

_Cuando escuche el sonido de un vaso cayéndose, corrí a la habitación de Fate, y me encontré a mi madre encima de ella con una almohada estrangulando a Fate._

_La empuje a un lado y mire a Fate pálida y con sangre en sus manos, mire a mi madre horrorizada. Solo salió del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado._

-Fate…. Fate….respóndeme

-a-Alicia…

_El escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me alegre. Le dije que le podrían de nuevo las vendas y ella solo cerro los ojos esperando el mundo de sueños, el mundo donde ella no sufre ni siente dolor._

_Regrese con ella limpiándole las heridas y cubriéndolas con vendas. Baje a la cocina y me di cuenta que aún había comida, la coloque en un recipiente y lo subí sin que mi mamá se diera cuenta, entre al cuarto de Fate_

_-_Fate, hermana, despierta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-tienes que comer algo

-no siento mis brazos no podré comer

_Bajo la cabeza_

-yo te ayudare

-pero antes ¿podrías darme un poco de agua?...no importa si no quieres…mejor yo la iré a buscar

-Fate, no me molestaría el darte agua…es más iré por ella

-¿segura que no te molesta?

-¿Por qué debería?

-bueno, porque tal vez solo pienses que soy una carga para ti, tal vez solo lo hagas por lastima, o simplemente porque pienses que es tu deber como hermana

-lo hago porque te quiero, y solamente eso.

_Fui a buscar una jarra de agua y un vaso, lo llene y se lo di. Vi como intentaba agarrar el vaso pero al parecer sus manos dolían demasiado, sostuvo un momento aquel vaso pero lo soltó, antes de que cayera lo sostuve._

-a ver, bebe…

_Se tomó el agua como si no lo hubiera hecho es mucho tiempo. Parecía no satisfacer su sed hasta que se acabó la jarra._

_-_gracias…

-no hay de que, ahora debes comer

_Comió sin importarle nada, arraso con todo y no la puedo culpar después de todo lo que ha pasado es imposible que no tenga hambre._

-deberías dormir un poco…

-creo que sí, gracias…

_Vi cómo se dormía casi al instante. Pero tendría que hablar con mi madre para poner un alto a todo esto. Pero por lo mientras dormiría un poco, tantas emociones me agotaron._

_Llego la mañana y de inmediato fui con mi madre_

-mamá

-¿Qué sucede Alicia?

-quisiera hablar con tigo un momento por favor

-claro, vamos a la sala a sentarnos

-de acuerdo

_Nos sentamos frete a frente, y comence a hablar_

_-_mamá, creo…no, estoy segura…que deberias dejar de hacer sufrir a Fate ya estoy bien, mi vida ha sido salvada por ella y no creo que sea justo que le hagas esto, aparte ella nunca te ha hecho nada malo como para que le hicieces eso

-no me importa lo que haya hecho, siempre tendra la culpa de haberte quitado lo que te pertenecia

-¿a que te refieres?

-eras muy pequeña para saber que consecuensias traerian tus actos

-¿de que estas hablando?

-no creí que fueras a preguntar, supongo que no se podia evitar

-mamá…¿de que rayos estas hablando?

-bueno….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hasta aquí el capittulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Deja tu comentario si te gusto para que la continue.

No se preocupen aun faltan cosas por saber. Solo falta un poco más para saber la verdad detrás de Fate y Alicia. *o por dios a que te refieres con eso*

Bueno, sabras la verdad de lo que le paso a Presia justo cuando Alicia y Fate tenian 3 años.

(o por dios he adelantado demasiado….no pidan más detalles que es todo lo que puedo decir)

Hasta la proxima actualizacion


End file.
